Party Night
by Takato Takaishi
Summary: AU fic based on present times...Hurricane Marys, sake, hidden feelings, and conspirators...what in the world has the Kenshingumi gotten into this time? K&K, S&M, Y&T, S&??? !!!!CHAPTER TWO UPLOADED!!!! AUTHORS REQUESTED AT END OF CHAPTER!!! PLEASE R&R!!!
1. Introductions

Note to the readers: Please excuse if I lack the originality, or something bothers you...but I wrote this fic solely based on salty crackers and tea, so my brain isn't at it's best...plus I had an eye problem so...  
  
Warning: MAJOR OOC attitudes in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK.  
  
---------------------  
  
15 year old Kaoru Kamiya sat bored in her chair as their math teacher ranted on about some difficult and impossible thing to learn. When the bell rang, she gave out a relieved sigh before darting out. She went directly to the cafeteria, where her friends Misao and Megumi were waiting at one of the tables. They were both discussing something when she got there.  
  
"Hey Megumi, Misao...so what's up?" she asked her two best friends.  
  
"Nothing much...Megumi here is complaining about her rooster head of a boyfriend...while I still can't get Aoshi-sama to notice me!!" she said, her face growing a bit irritated at the last part. Both Megumi and Kaoru sweatdropped at this.  
  
"Anyway, Kaoru, have you seen the new student? The one with red hair and a scar on his cheek?" asked Megumi, inclining herself towards Kaoru.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen him. Where is he?" she replied  
  
Megumi only lifted a finger and pointed behind Kaoru. She turned around and saw the guys' table, or so they called it, for they guy friends all sat there. It was impossible not to notice the red hair, it practically stood out between Sanosuke and Takato's dark hair. All three of them were laughing hard.  
  
  
  
"Ah, so you've seen the new kid, huh?" said a female voice from behind Megumi.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru spun around in surprise, only to see their friend Ling.  
  
"Don't scare us like that! And yes, we've seen him..." reprimanded Kaoru still looking at the new student.  
  
Megumi's fox ears popped up at this.  
  
"And apparently you can't stop seeing him! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!" she said, giving off her trademark laugh.  
  
Kaoru's face then turned bright red, something Ling and Megumi did not miss, though Misao did. Megumi gave off another laugh, though Ling just stood there, a snicker on her face. Kaoru looked at Takato and then at Ling, and decided to retaliate.  
  
"I wouldn't snicker, Ling. You can't take YOUR eyes off our dark-haired musician over there!" she said, making Ling's snicker turn into a frown.  
  
Megumi just couldn't hold herself anymore, she burst out laughing, banging her fist against the table. Misao, still in the gutter wallowing in self- pity, missed anything they said. Megumi's laughter did get the attention of their friends in the other table, who all turned their heads to see what the heck was going on.  
  
  
  
"What in the world is going on over there?" asked Takato, looking at a laughing Megumi.  
  
"I have no idea...kitsune normally doesn't laugh like that...unless someone says something too stupid for her to handle..." replied Sanosuke  
  
"Like your daily sentences..." added his friend Katsu  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Maa, maa...calm down...no need to get violent." replied the red-head.  
  
"You're right Kenshin. Anyway, I'm really curious as to what kitsune is laughing about so hard." He said, chewing on a fishbone.  
  
"Probably something about us...and that's never good..." suggested Takato as he sipped his tea  
  
"Hey, Kenshin, have you noticed that busu hasn't stopped looking at you?" asked their friend Yahiko, from beside Katsu.  
  
"Hey, the brat's right. She hasn't let you out of her sight ever since she saw you!" agreed Sanosuke  
  
Yahiko went red and jumped on Sanosuke, biting his head.  
  
"Get off!! You're messing up the hair!! GEROFF!!!!!!" shouted Sanosuke, as he tried to swat Yahiko off his head.  
  
Just then, the bell rang, announcing the end of the break period.  
  
"YES! I have study hall now! Now I can go practice for the upcoming talent show! I better get going! See ya guys!" shouted Takato, as he donned his large brown trench coat and gloves and then ran towards the gym, his bag flung over his shoulder.  
  
"He's really taking that concert seriously...is he always like this?" asked Kenshin, who was beginning to know these people.  
  
"Yep...Music is something Takato takes very seriously. That, History and Kenjutsu" replied Yahiko, as he left for his science class.  
  
Sanosuke and Katsu went towards their English class, leaving Kenshin all alone, stranded in this big school, with no knowledge of where was what.  
  
And so began the great search.  
  
  
  
After walking about ten minutes, Kenshin finally got to his Art class. He looked in and saw that the teacher wasn't there yet. He sighed in relief and went inside. The students inside were all talking and enjoying themselves. Kenshin dropped his bag at the farthest table and took out his materials. After about five minutes, the teacher arrived. The teacher was a tall, well built and muscular man with long dark hair. He donned a white trench coat bordered red. At the sight of him, Kenshin's jaw dropped.  
  
'SHISHOU??? What in Kami's name is he doing here????' he thought  
  
"Good morning class. I am your new teacher, Hiko Seijuuro. Your old teacher has come down sick, and the school had no choice but to ask him to resign for health reasons." Said Hiko  
  
A low murmur went across the room.  
  
"What did the teacher have?" asked one of the students  
  
"Parkinson Syndrome...the doctors have ordered his retirement. Now, I will call roll." he announced, taking out the list and running through the names.  
  
Kenshin could predict what his former master would do when he reached his name.  
  
"Gonzalez...Himura...Johnson..." scanned Hiko, and then stopped. "HIMURA???" he shouted, looking around the room, till he found the red- head.  
  
Kenshin tried in vain to hide, as Hiko smacked his own forehead in frustration.  
  
"Kami-sama...I can't get a decent job without having baka deshi as my student..." he muttered, before going on with the list.  
  
Once he finished, Hiko ordered all of his students to sit down and listen.  
  
"For all those here who don't know what I demand of my students, my policy is this. You work or you leave. Anyone who has any problem with that can leave right now. Remember, you have till next week to change your classes before they go into your record for the next year. I hope to see SOME of you next year." he announced in a casual way.  
  
After Hiko was able to settle everyone down, he started the class. They were going to start with pottery. Kenshin grimaced. He knew his shishou was extremely picky in that subject, being a pottery master himself. After about and hour and ten minutes passed, Hiko had all of them stop, so that he could inspect their work. Hiko then went around the classroom, inspecting every detail in all of the pottery work. When he reached Kenshin, he thought he'd see an ugly piece of junk, but was surprised to see an almost perfect pot with intricate designs on it.  
  
"Well, baka deshi, it seems SOME of my excellent training DID get through that thick skull of yours." he said in a rather bored voice, though he was secretly very impressed. 'Never knew baka deshi was such an artist...' he thought  
  
Just then, the bell rang. Hiko said that only those he had approved would be sent to the furnace to make them solid, while the others were to be still worked on. More than half of the class grumbled at this, and one by one they left the classroom. Kenshin was once more lost in this big concrete jungle we call a school. He went directly to the cafeteria by following some directions some of the students gave him. There, he saw Takato and Sanosuke waving at him from their table. He smiled and walked there. Takato had taken off his trench coat and gloves, and so he was only in his black long-sleeved shirt and black long pants. Sanosuke was gnawing on a fishbone and had his usual carefree face put on. Beside him was sitting another teen, who was wearing a white trench coat and under it a long sleeved purple shirt and long purple pants, with a black sweatshirt underneath. He had raven hair and wore gloves much like Takato's. Takato, noticing his confused look at the teen, smiled.  
  
"Gomen, I forgot to introduce you to another friend of ours. This is Shinomori Aoshi. If you need some secret info on something, he can get it in a flash. That girl with the long braid is very interested in him, though I'm not sure if he returns the feelings, and I'm usually pretty good at guessing those things." introduced Takato  
  
"Ah, Konnichiwa, Shinomori-san!" greeted Kenshin  
  
The raven haired man only gave an approving nod. Kenshin then turned around and faced Takato again.  
  
"So, is there anyone else I need to meet?" asked Kenshin  
  
"Nope, unless you count Hajime Saitoh, though don't expect to be very well welcomed by him." warned Takato  
  
"Baka ahou..." muttered Sanosuke.  
  
Just then, Kenshin noticed that a girl was approaching their table. She had long, dark hair and dark eyes. She was fairly tall, and slim. She was only wearing a long skirt and a white shirt. She wore a necklace that had a small cross on it. In the middle of the cross was a small blue stone. She also wore silver earrings. Kenshin also noticed that the girl was headed straight for Takato, who smiled kindly as he noticed her approach.  
  
"Konnichiwa Ling-chan! What can I do for you?" he asked in a pleasant manner.  
  
The girl blushed for a fragment of a second before she made her face stern.  
  
"Konnichiwa Takato-san. I was wondering...the girls and I are organizing a small event tomorrow night and we were wondering if you would like to come?" she asked in a very direct and to-the-point tone.  
  
Takato looked into her eyes for about a minute before he nodded.  
  
"Good. I will go tell the others. Arigatou Takato-san." She said, before leaving for her table.  
  
After she had left, Takato kind face turned into that of worry.  
  
"She had a malicious gleam in her eyes..." he reported to his friends  
  
"Oh dear god..." muttered Sanosuke as he slapped his forehead.  
  
"This can't be good..." complained Yahiko  
  
"They're planning something..." stated Aoshi in his stoic tone.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure as hell not going." said Katsu as he sipped his tea. "You may be as desperate to get a girlfriend as to go, but I'm not. So count me out."  
  
::WHAM::  
  
Katsu was on the floor, two big bumps on the back of his heads, courtesy of Takato and Sanosuke who were fuming in embarrassment. Kenshin and Yahiko both sweatdropped at the sight, and Aoshi made no sign whatsoever to have heard what Katsu had said. The bell rang yet again. They all made their way to their respective classes, and, an hour and twenty minutes later, came out, tired as hell, and wanting to drop dead right there. At least school was over for the day. Kenshin walked out of the school building, looking as if someone had just Ryu Tsu Sen him into the next world.  
  
"Finally…I can go home…rest…must rest…" he muttered to himself as he dragged himself to his car.  
  
"OY! Kenshin! Wait up!" called Sanosuke from behind him. Kenshin silently cursed and turned around, putting on his best face.  
  
"What's up, de gozaru?" he asked  
  
"Well…Takato's calling an emergency meeting at his place for all the guys who are going to the event tomorrow." panted Sanosuke, as he caught his breath.  
  
"Chikuso…" muttered inaudibly Kenshin, as he heard the news. No rest for him yet. He then faced Sanosuke. " Ok, hop in. Where does Takato-san live?" he asked, as he turned on the engine.  
  
Sanosuke only grinned. Fifteen minutes later, they were right outside Takato's door. Kenshin rang the doorbell, which made a nice, soft sound. A minute later, Takato, still in his black outfit, but without shoes on, opened the door.  
  
"Ah, Sanosuke-san, Kenshin-san. Come in! We've been waiting for you." he said as he motioned them inside.  
  
"We're sorry if we kept you waiting too long." apologized Kenshin, earning a smile from Takato  
  
"Not at all. The others just arrived as well." he explained, as he led them to the living room.  
  
Inside the living room were seated Yahiko and Aoshi. Kenshin could detect another presence, but could not place it.  
  
"I see two here…so why do I feel as if there's three?" asked Kenshin, looking at Takato.  
  
"Well, maybe that's because you've uncovered Saitoh over there in the shadows" he suggested, pointing to a very shadowy corner, from where emerged a tall, well built man with black hair and four strands of hair falling on his face. "Kenshin, meet Hajime Saitoh, the Wolf of Mibu, as we call him." presented Takato  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Hajime-san." Said Kenshin bowing. Saitoh simply nodded.  
  
Seeing that everyone was there, Takato smiled before standing in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Well, now that we're all here, I guess we can begin our meeting." Several nods greeted him. "As you all know, the girls have invited us to an event tomorrow…Aoshi-san here has discovered very interesting information about it…Aoshi?" motioned Takato, indicating for the spy to get up.  
  
Aoshi cleared his throat before starting. "This 'event' the girls are having is actually a party. The purpose for this is unknown. According to sources, the girls who are to be there are Kaoru, Misao, Megumi, Ling, Tokio, Tsubame, and Selma, a friend of theirs. Now if you notice, all of these girls are single, with the exception of the last and Megumi. I have no clue as to who her boyfriend is, and right now, I deem it unimportant. All I know is the following: We've been invited to a party where five single girls are going and two who are already hitched, one to rooster head here, and someone else, and to make things worse, our count is exactly matching to the number of single females there." he reported, leaving the others completely quiet.  
  
All of them were thinking as to the purpose behind the party, but they were all too thick headed to figure it out. Outside, two figures were listening attentively through one of the windows.  
  
"You'd think they'd understand by now what's going on…" said one of them  
  
"Bah, they're WAY too thick headed to understand…after the party, things will not be the same for any of them…and Ling will finally stop looking at Takato-san with that desperate puppy face when he's not looking…" muttered the second one, flinging her red hair over her shoulder.  
  
Both figures then stealthily climbed down the rope they had used to get to Takato's floor and then got into the first figure's car and left the building. Fortunately, it had become dark, so they were not noticed by anyone. Five minutes later, Kenshin and his friends left Takato's home, thanking their friend for his hospitality.  
  
  
  
The next day arose in a horrible mood. Rain was falling heavily and our friends all got up a bit grouchy, especially Kaoru, who destroyed her alarm clock for interrupting a dream of hers about the new kid (I am SO not going into details!!!). After beating the living daylights of her alarm clock, she slowly went to take a shower. When she was done, she slowly put on her clothes and went to the kitchen. There, she slowly (hey, it's a slow morning…can you blame them?) cooked herself something with no definite shape that should have been breakfast. After eating it, she got her stuff and went to her car. She threw everything into the car and slowly got into the driver's seat…and promptly fell asleep. Where it not for a sudden lightning bolt that hit nearby, she would of not had woken up till noon or something. She jumped in surprise and ran out of the car and into the house.  
  
'Aw HELL NO! Hell no way I'm going to school when it's raining lightning bolts!!!' she thought with alarm.  
  
That's when the radio made itself useful for the first time since she bought it.  
  
"Today, because of this massive storm we're having ['more like a friggin' hurricane…' can be heard in the background] all schools are ordered to close for the day. I repeat, all schools are to close for today." crackled the radio.  
  
Kaoru sighed in relief  
  
"Thanks a lot…spared me the job of inventing an excuse for not going to school…" she muttered  
  
"You're welcome!" crackled the radio, making her eyes bulge at it  
  
'Must've been my imagination going wild again…' she thought, as she sighed and went back to bed, clothed and all.  
  
Just when she was about to go to sleep, the doorbell rang. She swore into the pillows, and then got up, making up mental images of massive pain for whoever dared to ring the doorbell and interrupted her sleep. When she opened the door, she was ready to scream at the person, when she noticed it was the new kid. His red hair was very wet and behind him, she could not see his car.  
  
"Ohayo de gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono. If it's not too much trouble, could I come in?" he asked, though she could detect a little tiredness in his voice.  
  
"Sure…Kenshin, is it? [Kenshin nods] Right, well, anyway, come in!" she said, motioning him insides.  
  
"Domo…it's freezing out there…' he said with a shiver.  
  
"[Looks at thermometer, it reads 10°C] I can guess…say, where's your car? I didn't see it outside…" she asked as she watched Kenshin twist his hair to get the water out over the dishwasher.  
  
"Tire was flat so I was going to school on foot…then hurricane Mary hit and here I am…fortunately, your place was close…" he explained, as a whole river fell out of his hair and into the dishwasher.  
  
Kaoru gave him a look of sympathy before going to get a towel. When she came back, Kenshin gladly took it and dried his hair. Once it was dry, he looked around, sighed, and looked at her.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"Well…seems I'm stuck here until the rain stops…might as well do something." He said "Is there anything I can help with here?"  
  
Kaoru thought for a second before an idea hit her.  
  
"Well? Is there?" he asked  
  
Kaoru only grinned. 


	2. Enter...the Party

A/N: Oh no! It's another meaningless rant from the author! ::crowds run for shelter:: ANYWAY…I would just like to say that I might be using different catch phrases from other stories. These catch phrases will have an asterix by them.  
  
  
  
Kenshin took off some sweat from his forehead as he finished dusting the whole living room. It had been about two hours since he had gotten to Kaoru's house, and still the rain refused to stop or diminish.  
  
'Sessha must of done something horrible in a past life to be punished like this by God…' he thought as he sat down on the couch he had just dusted.  
  
Just as he had sat down, Kaoru came into the room, wielding a mean looking shinai. Kenshin sweatdropped when he saw the shinai, but stayed quiet.  
  
"Hum…" she said, before making a detailed search of the room. After several minutes of searching, Kaoru stood up and pointed at a corner "THIS HASN'T BEEN DUSTED!!! REDO THE WHOLE ROOM!" she ordered a glum and obedient Kenshin as he took up the duster.  
  
'…Something horrible indeed' confirmed Kenshin as he started dusting the place again.  
  
Two hours later…  
  
Kenshin was on the floor, face down, feeling unable to even lift a finger. Kaoru had made him dust the place fifteen times before she was content with the room. Every single spot of the room gleamed in neatness, as if the house was brand new. After he had finished cleaning the room so as to look heavenly, Kaoru had announced that it had stopped raining, so Kenshin got up, not without wincing from pain, and slowly dragged himself to his house, which was about three blocks away. As soon as he got home, he directly went to his bed and took a two hour nap. When he woke up, he noticed that it was four o'clock in the afternoon. That's when he remembered the party. He bolted out of his bed and ran directly to the shower, dried himself, and went to his closet.  
  
'If I remember right…Aoshi-san told me that the party was to be attended in traditional Japanese clothing…' thought Kenshin as he searched an entire section dedicated to those clothing.  
  
After searching about five minutes, he took out a dark blue gi and a grey hakama. They were his favorite combination since he had successfully managed to get away from his shishou's house in the mountains after years of training and hearing him rant. His master had disagreed with him about leaving because his training was not complete, but Kenshin had wanted to see the world and help it with his technique. After having run away, he had managed to get helped by an old friend of his late father. Mr. Yukishiro had been very nice to him, and Kenshin had a crush on his daughter Tomoe for a few months, before deciding that ultimately, she wasn't the girl for him. She already loved Akira, a close friend of Kenshin and Tomoe's family. One member in their family did scare him though, Tomoe's little brother, Yukishiro Enishi. He had this insane looking face put on all the time. It was downright scary. Kenshin shook his head. There he went, daydreaming about the past again...he sighed as he put on the gi and hakama, and decided to put on a light brown jacket on top of the gi. He looked at himself in the mirror before feeling as if something was all too familiar to him.  
  
*************  
  
A man with red hair was standing amongst various dead bodies, clutching a blood stained sword in his hand. His face was hidden by the red hair, but a cross-shaped scar could be distinctly seen on his left cheek. In front of him stood a group of men in marine gi bordered with white mountain-like designs, and different colored hakamas.  
  
************  
  
Kenshin blinked in surprise as he saw the image, but quickly shrugged it off. He must be going crazy. He sighed again as he loosened his ponytail and made it higher up on his head. He looked at himself again in the mirror and gave a nod of approval before getting his car keys and leaving his apartment. As he went into the elevator, he pushed the button for the parking level, before someone stopped it before getting in. Kenshin recognized the boy as the person who lived two apartments higher. His appearance was very young, but Kenshin knew he wasn't under two-three years younger than he. The boy had dark hair and he never stopped smiling. He was wearing a white shirt under his light blue gi, which had a dark blue border, and was also wearing a dark blue hakama. Kenshin thought his smiling was kind of creepy, seeing as he always smiled without ever stopping.  
  
'He's sweating…he must have followed the elevator down till here!' thought Kenshin  
  
"What floor?" asked Kenshin to the boy  
  
"Parking level, onegai" pleasantly replied the young boy.  
  
Kenshin nodded as he pressed the button and the doors closed. As they were coming down, he noticed the young boy was still smiling, though there was nothing in particular to smile about. Deciding to not bore himself out of his mind, Kenshin turned his head to the young boy.  
  
"What's you name?" he asked, curious  
  
"Watashi wa Seta Soujiro" replied the young boy, still smiling "You?" he asked back  
  
"Watashi wa Himura Kenshin" replied Kenshin  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Himura-san" said the boy  
  
Kenshin felt another dejá-vous coming up.  
  
******************  
  
Kenshin was standing amidst a crowd of onlookers, looking down at where lay the corpse of Okubo Toshimishi. As he kept looking in shock, a young boy walked right behind him.  
  
"If you don't want to die too…" started the young man "…for your own sake, don't defy Mr. Shishio"  
  
Kenshin turned around immediately, but there was no one there except the crowd.  
  
******************  
  
Kenshin shook his head again, more fiercely this time. He truly was going mad.  
  
"Daijobou ga?" asked Soujiro  
  
"Hai…daijobou ga…" assured Kenshin as the elevator reached the parking level.  
  
Kenshin gave another sigh before nearing his car and leaving the building. After driving for five minutes, he neared a fairly big house *cough*morelikeamansion*cough* where he saw that two other cars were already parked.  
  
'Seems someone else got here first de gozaru yo…" thought Kenshin as he got out and approached the hum…massive door. He brought up his hand and knocked three times and then waited for an answer. As his waiting approached ten minutes, he began to get frustrated. As it neared twenty, he felt a bit of irritation boiling up inside him.  
  
'What the 'oro'* is going on in there that no one is answering the door?' thought Kenshin as he started glaring at the door.  
  
As his waiting time neared thirty minutes, he sat down and sighed in defeat.  
  
"I don't think anyone is home de gozaru na…" he muttered out loud  
  
Just then, another car pulled up. Kenshin looked up and saw Sano and Takato jump/climb out of the car. Sano was wearing a loose white gi and loose white pants and also a red bandana. The kind they use for judo and other martial arts. On the back of his shirt was the kanji for Aku [Evil, Bad]. Strangely, Kenshin thought it looked kinda natural on him. Looking at Takato, he had a whole different idea. Takato was wearing a black gi and grey hakama and had his hair tied in a high ponytail. Across his sash were two swords that Kenshin immediately identified as a traditional Japanese katana and a wakizashi. Kenshin looked down to the swords he had brought and remembered that he too carried a katana and wakizashi. Takato gave a bright smile.  
  
"So, you too have come dressed as a Hitokiri, Himura-san?" asked Takato  
  
"Hitokiri? Heck, I just put on the first things that came to mind" replied Kenshin  
  
"Is see…how interesting" mumbled Takato, cupping his own chin in his hands and going into a pensive mood.  
  
Sanosuke sweatdropped as his friend went into a whole new different world of his own and then looked at Kenshin.  
  
"Just got here? I know the party is about to start in five minutes, right?" asked Sanosuke  
  
Kenshin just stood there, dumbfounded. He had been waiting by the front door for thirty minutes so that someone else can tell him that the party starts in five minutes??  
  
"Right?" asked again Sanosuke  
  
Kenshin stood silent, still too shocked to answer before slapping his forehead.  
  
'Today is definitely not my day de gozaru ka…' he thought.  
  
Five minutes later…  
  
Kenshin was standing in the middle of the living room talking to Kaoru and Megumi…well, actually, he was standing there listening to them fight over him. He nervously sweatdropped as he tried in vain to stop their bickering. After trying for five minutes to stop them, he gave a sigh of defeat and carefully slipped away to join some other conversation. He finally found an interesting conversation after conducting a search for five minutes. Saitoh was belittling Sanosuke while the former kept shouting at the latter to stop, only to cause the former latter to continue the belittling and causing the latter former to become even angrier at the latter former latter who smiled at the former latter former's pathetic attempts to keep his dignity [Confusing, ne?]. Kenshin tried to keep up with the bickering, but after listening to them bicker for about ten minutes, he felt bored and joined Takato, who was currently surrounded by the girls, except Megumi and Kaoru, who were STILL fighting over Kenshin, knowing very well that the latter already has a boyfriend but only does this to annoy the former so that the former may agree that she likes the object of their discussion and so fuels up the argument even more [muse Battousai whacks author over head. "No more endless meaningless rantings of logic! You're frightening the readers!"]. Anyway, Takato was currently surrounded by the girls and Kenshin neared them to hear what was going on before he saw a familiar dark hair swoosh by towards the small mini-bar. He immediately recognized it as Soujiro, the boy who lived in the same building as he. Next to him at the mini bar was Yahiko with Tsubame next to him. Aoshi was sitting at one corner of the mini-bar, Misao glomping him as we speak [or write? I dunno!]. Kenshin decided that going to the bar would be useless, as Yahiko seemed to be *cough*discussing*cough* with Tsubame, making Misao shoot an envious look in their way, while Soujiro smiled, still as clueless as ever. Kenshin sighed and went over to Takato, who was smiling as he explained something to the girls around him, oblivious to the annoyed look on Ling's face. Kenshin looked in surprise at Ling, who then noticed him looking at her and immediately put on a neutral face.  
  
'Ah…so Ling-dono has the hots for Taikashi-san…how interesting de gozaru na…' he thought with amusement 'I hope she doesn't kill him for being so attractive to other girls, though…' he finished, as he saw Ling glare harder at Takato, who still had no idea what he was in for.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped and quickly left the group, before his eyes would see any violence, which came five seconds later with a piercing "TAKATO NO BAKA!!!!" Kenshin cringed as he heard something hard crack.  
  
'Ouch de gozaru…' he thought, as he saw Ling holding a broken shinai over Takato's unconscious form.  
  
Instead of driving away Takato's admirers, it actually made them glomp him even more, as they started trying to take care of him and make him regain consciousness, to which Ling responded with knocking them all out.  
  
"Oro…" mumbled Kenshin as he saw the scene of violence. He then shrugged it off and went to the small bar and ordered some tea.  
  
The man in charge of the drinks, his friend Katsu, gave him his tea before being assaulted by a horde of thirsty teenagers. Kenshin smirked before going to a secluded corner and there drank his tea in peace…not. As soon as he sat down, a man behind him snickered.  
  
"Drinking tea, baka deshi? You've become quite soft…" snickered Hiko, making Kenshin jump and then turn to his master, dumbfounded.  
  
"M-Master??? What in the heavens are you doing here?" he asked, stuttering  
  
"I was invited, you dolt. The girl who's house this belongs to is fascinated with my class…then again, I AM a great teacher" he declared, flicking a piece of hair away and making Kenshin sweatdrop.  
  
'If ego could generate electricity…Shishou would be able to power up all the cities of the world and even more…' thought Kenshin as Hiko kept admiring himself.  
  
"In any case, baka deshi…when are you going to tell your girlfriend how you feel?" he asked, a smirk n his face.  
  
"Kaoru-dono is NOT my girlfriend…and you're mistaken…we're only friends…though she is very pretty" he mumbled the last part  
  
"Sure…and cows can fly…[author shoots down flying cow with a shotgun] Then if you are only friends…why is it that you stayed are her place all day? Hum?" asked Hiko, amusement in his eyes.  
  
"How'd you know…wait a minute…were you spying on me???" demanded Kenshin  
  
"Yes and no…yes, I did spy on you, no, I didn't until you entered her house while I watched on from the house next door, which happens to be my own" stated Hiko, smirking even more.  
  
Kenshin felt his anger rise up to a new level, but still remained under control. He glared at his teacher, who put on a innocent face.  
  
"What?" asked Hiko, as innocently as he could muster, which wasn't very convincing.  
  
"Bite me, de gozaru*" said Kenshin, before turning his back on his master and then left to where Takato was regaining consciousness. He looked up at his friend and smiled.  
  
"Having fun, Himura-san?" asked Takato  
  
"A bit" replied Kenshin, oblivious to the two women that were stalking right up to him  
  
"Uh…Himura-san…look behind you…" advised Takato, pointing to whatever was behind him.  
  
"Oro?" replied Kenshin, as he slowly turned around and came face to face with a very drunk Megumi and Kaoru.  
  
'Oh no…Shishou must of have given them sake…I guess this is the time where I run for it…'  
  
Right on, Ahou said another voice inside him  
  
'Oro? Who the heck are you de gozaru?' he asked the other voice  
  
A different, more blunt side of you…now, unless you like facing two drunk and angry women, you should run, ahou replied the voice  
  
Kenshin silently agreed and turned tail, just as the two women were about to grab him.  
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKA!!! COME BACK HERE!!!"  
  
"OH, KEN-SAN!!!! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM YOUR TRUE FEELINGS!!!"  
  
I don't know about you, but I sure as hell feel stupid running from women… said the voice inside Kenshin  
  
'Who cares de gozaru??? Do you prefer to face their wrath???' he asked his second conscience.  
  
Hum…good point, ahou…  
  
'Stop calling me an ahou!' he scolded his other conscience  
  
Why, ahou? You ARE an ahou, ahou. replied the voice, smirking.  
  
Kenshin was about to protest when he crashed directly into a pillar.  
  
"Ororororoooooooooooooooooo…" he said as he fell down  
  
That's when Megumi and Kaoru, still very drunk, reached him  
  
"Ken-san! You're hurt! And all because of that horrible tanuki! Let me check your wounds!" cried Megumi, to which Kaoru glared  
  
"LET GO OF KENSHIN YOU VIXEN!!!" shouted Kaoru  
  
And so began the great Kenshin-pulling-apart war…  
  
That is…until Sanosuke gave a shout so that everyone would be quiet.  
  
"Well then…now that everyone is filled up and has danced enough…I think it's time to go for the GAMES!!!!" he shouted, to which everyone shouted their agreement, all except for Kenshin, Takato, and Aoshi, who looked as if the world was about to end.  
  
"We're doomed, de gozaru na…" mumbled Kenshin from his place between Kaoru and Megumi  
  
"My life is over…" whined Takato  
  
'This can't be good…' thought Aoshi, seeing the evil smirks pasted on each of the girls' faces.  
  
The end…of chapter 2  
  
Well then! How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! Also…if any of you crazy authors want to be part of the games…say it in your review! Also, I need ideas for games…just make sure they are evil ones, MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tell your friends about this…as I need more reviews to know what to write! Otherwise, this could end up as a piece of crap not even worthy of your time.  
  
Oh, and thanks to:  
  
S. Sanchez: Dunno who you are…but thanks for the compliment.  
  
Gypsy-chan: Oh, yes…the possibilities…but then again…I can't go over the rating, so…but never fear! Juicy secrets and other stuff will appear in the games! 


End file.
